The New Peculiar Tales
by MadameMorphine
Summary: The Peculiar Children have come to America. And now discover that their adventure is far from over.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction on here. So hi!**

 **This story will consist of scenarios I've thought up for series 2 (which is coming out Autumn of of 2017).**

 **So OC's such as Miss Maybelle Sandhill, her son Mason Sandhill, her charges Alexander, Anastasia, Griffin, Johnny, Liam, Mary-Kate, Piper Morwenna, Raymond, Rhett, and Xia. And others like the twelve Bates siblings are all mine. All the others belong to Ransom Riggs respectively. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **And this will not take place fully in the past or present. Just to be clear.**

I stood outside my old house. The one I lived in before I moved in with Miss P and the Peculiar Children. I stood in the driveway for a moments before going in.

The wooden door wasn't closed. Odd. I opened the screen door and walked in. My heart nearly stopped for a moments after I stepped inside.

There were dark crimson red blood stains all over the house on the carpet and on the wooden floor. The first deep red stroke of blood came from a spiderweb smashed mirror in the houses entry way. I decided to follow the blood it lead me to the living room. Where upon entering I found it in complete disarray. Books and been knocked off the shelves. The center frame in the glass table had been completely shattered. That's when a spotted a delicate, feminine, bloody hand-print on the wall. My mother's hand-print.

My mind went to the worst possible place. Had my father finally snapped on her and killed her? Or had the Wights returned and gruesomely killed my mother in an effort to scare me off. By the looks of it the latter was true.

I saw a long streak of blood on the (otherwise always) perfectly clean snow white carpet. It led to the kitchen. I followed it. Knowing what lay in the kitchen. My mother's dead (or almost dead) body.

I entered the kitchen. My mother lay face down, in a pool of her own blood, a pistol in her blood covered right hand.

''Jacob,'' my mother said so faintly I nearly missed it.

''What is it mom? Who did this to you?'' I asked, even though I already knew the answer as I knelt down beside her.

''The monsters, Jacob, they did this. They wanted to make it look like an armed robbery gone horribly wrong,'' my mother told me even more faint than before.

And then in that moment. She was gone. No longer among the living. She had left this world behind. For forever and all of eternity.

After that everything had become a blur. And so was the week that followed. My father had returned home and became inconsolable over my mother's death. Streams of Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, and friends of my parents had come in and out of me and my father's presence for the rest of the week. They all gave my father and I their condolences. But I spent most of the week at Miss P's with her and the Peculiar Children.

Enoch offered to bring my mother back for a bit.

''The funeral home staff would notice. And the police would get suspicious,'' I told him.

Enoch walked off his shoulders slummed.

The night before my mother's funeral Emma came into my bedroom around midnight and found me sitting on the edge of my bed looking at the moon and sat down beside me.

''Jake,'' she said quietly.

''Emma. I can't sleep,'' I told her.

''I can see that Jake,'' she replied. '' Is the reason because your mother's funeral is tomorrow?''.

''Yes. But Emma I can't shake the feeling that...,'' I trailed off.

''Can't shake what feeling Jake?'' asked Emma.

''That the Wights are back and we're going to have to go on another adventure to stop them,'' I said.

Emma's eyes widened. ''Don't be silly Jake,'' she said.

Then she leaned in and we kissed each-other softly.

 **So that's the first chapter! I hope you all loved it! Don't worry I will post the second chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Just so you know the Enoch/Olive ship will not be included in this fanfiction, because this is the bookverse. But I will write a fanfic including it in the future.**

 _''The monsters Jacob. They did this,''._

I heard my mother's voice echoing that in my dreams when I finally went to sleep the night before my mother's funeral with Emma at my side.

''Mr. Portman and Miss Bloom!'' shouted Miss Peregrine as she entered my room.

She'd found Emma and I sleeping together no doubt and assumed. Well you know.

''Miss Peregrine!'' said Emma shooting up in surprise. ''It's not what you think!''.

''Is it?'' asked Miss Peregrine suspiciously.

''Yes,'' I said, trying (and failing) to keep my cool saying it.

''I don't believe it,'' she sniffed. Crossing her arms.

''I heard noises last night just after midnight. Coming from your room Mr. Portman. How do the two of you explain them?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''I couldn't sleep. Then Emma came in and we talked for a bit. And then we went to sleep,'' I said.

Miss Peregrine raise her eyebrow. ''Is that so? Well come downstairs breakfast is ready'' she said before she turned away to go back downstairs.

''She thinks we did it last night,'' I said after Miss Peregrine left the room and was out of earshot.

''Maybe,'' shrugged Emma before getting out of bed.

I followed her as we went downstairs. Already at the table were Bronwyn and Horace who were sitting next to one another. Chattering endlessly about the book series 'The Strangelings'.

''Now, now you two. Go upstairs and wake the others,'' Miss Peregrine told Bronwyn and Horace.

Bronwyn and Horace went to go wake the others upstairs.

In fact. To be honest it surprised me how much we'd all changed in the last eight months. Horace had a huge growth spurt and had shot up like a weed and was now as lanky and long-limbed as ever. Bronwyn had decided to grow out her hair, and now her chocolate brown hair reached the end of her shoulder blades. Emma decided to do that too and now her golden blonder hair reached just below her shoulder blades. Enoch like Horace had gotten a huge growth spurt and had become as tall and as thin as a beanpole. Hugh and I had ones as well but because we were old they had not been as extreme, though me and Hugh have grown spindly over the last three months. Millard learned how to go visible to invisible (but mostly stays invisible, unless like the day of my mother he had to be visible) . Olive learned how to control her peculiarity, so much so that she no longer has to were lead shoes. Claire has become much more comfortable with her backmouth.

At that moment Olive and Millard came downstairs.

''Olive how are you liking your new book?'' asked Millard to Olive who had her head in the book, as they sat down at the table.

''Good,'' replied Olive not lifting her eyes from the book.

''Olive. Polite persons looking at people when they're talking to them,'' said Miss Peregrine from the stove.

Even though her face was behind the book. I could tell Olive rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was just over an hour later that we were all dressed, fed, and ready.

''Come on everyone out to the car,'' said Miss Peregrine.

''Fine,'' said Miss Peregrine.

Olive, Claire, Hugh, Millard, Bronwyn, and Horace were going with Miss Peregrine. While Emma and Enoch were going with me

''If you crash this car Jacob. I'll murder you in your sleep,'' said Enoch, who I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

''I know,'' I said.

''Don't worry Jake,'' said Emma planting a kiss on my cheek.

''Thank you Emma,'' I thought.

When we pulled up to the church my father was in the front entry way.

Talking to Uncle Bobby his wife my Aunt Joyce, Uncle Les and his wife Aunt Kelly.

''Jake,'' said my dad when he spotted me.

All four of them turned.

''Shit,'' I thought.

''What's up J-Dawg?'' asked Uncle Bobby as he slapped me on the back when I got beside him.

''Nothing much,'' I replied. Hoping one of my Aunt's would break in.

''Bobby. I think we'd better go find Bree and Holden,'' said Aunt Joyce. Clearly spotting my discomfort.

After they left.

''I thought you might not come,' my dad said.

''You'd kill me if I didn't. Also Miss Peregrine made us,'' I said.

My dad nodded.

''Hello, Emma and Enoch,'' said my father when his eyes fell upon them.

''Hello, Mr. Portman,'' said Emma quietly.

Enoch didn't say anything.

Soon after Miss Peregrine and the others arrived.

As I looked down into my mother's open casket.

She looked so peaceful. Not dead. But almost like she was merely sleeping.

She held a single rose in her hands over her black dress. And as always her make-up was done.

Her signature perfume came from her. It felt almost comforting to smell it.

All throughout the ceremony. I wanted to run. Far, far away, and never look back.

I being one of my mother's pallbearer's had to carry my mother casket into the funeral van.

And of course I carried her to her grave. And as her closed casket was being lowered into the ground.

I finally realized it.

The monster she had told me about.

 _The Wights. They were back. And back with a vengeance._

 **So guys how did you like this chapter?**

 **It's going to pick up don't worry!**

 **Comment and review and favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is** **the third chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I can't focus on one single thing for the life of me! I hope you all like it!**

 _'A pair of eyes that have looked upon you will look upon you once more._

 _She will appear as May dies out of her century long slumber._

 _To aid you on your journey._

 _At first though she may seem to be you worse enemy._

 _She will be the best chance you have of over coming a reawakened evil._

 _She will come when you least expect her'._

Those words I heard as I slept that night on May thirty-first.

 _A tiny girl with waist length raven black hair stepped out of the mist._

 _Her eyes opened. And her icy blue eyes pieced right through me._

 _''Hello, Jacob,'' she said._

 _Her voice startled me. I'd at first thought she was much younger. But her voice indicated she was in her early teens._

 _''Who are you?'' I asked._

 _''My name is Winterrose,'' she told me._

 _''Well Winterrose what do you want?'' I asked a little more agitated then I should have been._

 _''Jacob. The Wights are back. You and your friends are in grave danger. You can't stay in Florida any more. It's too dangerous,'' she told me._

 _''Who's the girl the prophecy?'' I asked._

 _''I cannot tell you,'' replied Winterrose._

 _''Where are you?'' I asked._

 _''I cannot tell you that ether Jacob,'' Winterrose replied. From the sound of her voice she was beginning to get irritated with me._

 _''Go Jacob. Now you and you're friends are in danger,'' said Winterrose. Before she disappeared into the mist._

I woke up in a pool of warm sweat.

A familiar hand touched my forehead. Miss Peregrine's.

''Mr. Portman what's wrong? I heard you violently tossing and turning. And then when I came in here you were covered in sweat?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''I'm not sick,'' I told her.

''I felt your forehead. You're running a fever,'' Miss Peregrine replied.

''I feel fine,'' I told her.

''It's just...,'' I continued.

''It's just what Mr. Portman?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''I had a dream. There was a girl in it. She told me the wights are back and we are in grave danger here. And we have to leave,'' I said.

''Mr. Portman,'' said Miss Peregrine her voice faltering.

''Mr. Portman. Are you sure?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''Yes I am,'' I said.

Miss Peregrine's eyes widened. ''I'll go wake the children,'' she said jumping up.

* * *

Two hours later the children were all roused, dressed, packed, and ready to leave.

''Good bye house,'' said Claire who was hanging tightly onto Bronwyn's hand

''I'm scared,'' Olive whispered.

The night was settled all around us. The moon high and full in the sky casting a mysterious mist all around us.

''Miss P were are we going?'' asked Millard.

''To Miss Sandhill's loop,'' she replied.

''In California?'' Emma asked.

''Yes. It's far away from here. And it's one of the many loops here in the US that the Wights didn't get to,'' Miss Peregrine explained.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I love reviews!.**

 **If you have an idea for me. Just suggest it.**

 **I'm open to it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends! Today in this chapter we meet Miss Sandhill and her wards! For reference and so no one get's confused Xia's name is pronounced 'she-ya'. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also I need help picking out a name for Hugh and Fiona's newborn baby boy in another story! So I've decided to let you guys decide on which named Hugh and Fiona's baby will be named in another story. The names to pick from are Hunter, Jett, Sage, Tripp, Blaze, Colden, Zane, Kingston, Finnegan, Palmer, and Kale. Leave the name you like the best in your review. And the name the most people like will be the name of Hugh and Fiona's baby boy!**

Two days had passed and we had finally arrived in the town Miss Sandhill's loop was in. When we arrived we were dressed in our 1930's clothes (We'd been wearing them the whole trip as Miss Peregrine insisted we leave our modern clothes back in Florida).

It was a dinky little fishing town. Which surprised me considering it was next to a beautiful dark blue ocean that had a beautiful sandy beach beside it.

''Children stay close to me,'' said Miss Peregrine.

''Yes Miss Peregrine!'' replied Claire and Olive in one voice.

To my surprise the towns folk didn't even give us a second glance when we were walking by.

We continued walking until we reached a grove of trees on the edge of the forest.

Then Miss Peregrine turned to us and said. ''Here children is the entrance to Miss Sandhill's loop. You under no circumstances shall go beyond this point until it is deemed safe. Do I make myself clear?''.

''Yes,'' we all replied in unison.

We entered the grove of trees inside there was a small lake. We went over the bridge that went over the lake. And after that we had entered Wednesday, June, 15, 1938.

When we entered the loop. We were greeted by a warm, bright sun.

''It's beautiful,'' Bronwyn whispered to Horace who she was standing next too.

Soon we were out of the grove of trees and in the full ray of the Summer California sun in all it's glory.

We walked along a dirt pathway that lead to Miss Sandhill's house. Which was a large Victorian themed home similar to the one on Cairnholem.

The children were out playing in the yard. And they were so busy they didn't even notice us.

But however a few in the moment did stick out to me. A giant girl laying on her side pushing a tiny toddler girl no more that two on a tree swing. A dark-skinned boy and a tiny teen aged girl laying up in a tree. An olive-skinned girl who was about thirteen years old and was reading a book and sitting beneath the same tree as the giant girl. A boy of about eleven years of age in a sailor suit talking to a girl who was suspending an orb of water in mid-air.

And then out of the corner of my eye. I saw a large bird fly overhead.

Once we got up to the door. Miss Peregrine knocked on it. And a woman about the physical age of Miss Peregrine and wearing an Edwardian gown opened the door.

''Alma! What a surprise it is to see you!'' she said a grin appearing on her face.

''Yes it is nice to see you too Maybelle,'' replied Miss Peregrine.

Miss Sandhill let us inside. Then she called all the children inside.

''Children introduce yourselves,'' said Miss Sandhill once all her charges were in a straight line.

The largest girl who was about the physical age of eighteen stepped forward.'' I'm Mary-Kate! And this little girl I'm holding is my daughter Piper,'' she said with a grin.

A slightly muscular boy of about the physical age of seventeen stepped up. '' My name is Alexander. But please call me Alex,'' He said.

He sunk away then a boy of the physical age of sixteen stepped up. '' Hello, my name is Liam,'' he said before sinking away back into the line.

The girl who made the orb of water suspend in mid-air stepped up. She appeared to be about sixteen years old. ''My name is Anastasia. I am from Russia,'' she said before backing into her place in the line.

Then the dark-skinned boy from earlier stepped up he appeared to be about fifteen. ''The name's Raymond Terran. My last name means man of the earth,'' he said before returning to the line.

Then the tiny fifteen year old girl from earlier step up. ''My name is Xia. I am orginnally from Kyoto, Japan. And I can make my imagination come to life at will,'' she told us with a Japanese accent before stepping back into.

The olive-skinned girl from earlier stepped up. ''My name is Morwenna. Which means 'maiden of the sea' in Walsh,'' she said before stepping back into the line.

A boy of about thirteen stepped up and said. ''My name is Rhett and I can hold my breath for ten minutes underwater and can outrun any Jackrabbit,'' he said before stepping back into the line.

Finally the boy in the sailor suit from earlier stepped up and said. ''My name is Mason Sandhill. And I am Miss Sandhill's son,''.

Before she dismissed the children she said. ''Children. Miss Peregrine and her children will be staying with us for a bit. And they will be rooming with you. I will tell you who you will be rooming with with after supper,'' Miss Sandhill explained.

And then she dismissed her children. And Miss Peregrine dismissed us.

When we went outside we all went to different place in the yard.

When Emma and I head off to the tree we saw Raymond and Xia in earlier Raymond and Xia came up to us.

''Welcome,'' said Raymond.

''Thank you,'' Emma replied.

''Now let us show you around,'' said Xia. And we began to follow them.

 **And so the chapter ends there. It will pick up again next chapter. And a special character gets introduced in chapter six. Don't forget to leave your favorite name for Hugh and Fiona's baby boy that will appear in another story in your comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys! *Dodges several pieces of furniture* Look I'm sorry I didn't update for sooo long on this! I had awful writers block and I had a change of vision for the story. So please don't hate me guys!**

 ***SOME QUICK ANNOUNCEMENTS!***

 **1\. I will be going over the first four chapters and fixing stuff up because of my direction change for the story**

 **2\. This will take place in both the past and present**

 **3\. There is a visual version of this story on Wattpad I'm SereneHighness on there. So if you want the visual, soundtrack, and pictures of the oc's then that's where you can find them.**

 **4\. If you have an idea for this story, Don't be shy. Just suggest it!**

 **But as always if you enjoyed the chapter comment and review down below and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Five days later**

 **Wednesday, June, 15, 1938. (Day in Loop)**

It was nighttime at Miss Sandhill's loop and we were with all of Miss Sandhill's children up in Mary-Kate's room.

''What is it like to live outside a loop when you've been in one for so long?'' asked Morwenna.

''Well it's odd at first. But after a while you get used to it,'' explained Horace.

They all looked at us wide-eyed and curious about what life was like outside the loop.

''Do you ever miss your old loop?'' asked Piper in her high-pitched toddler voice.

''Yes. All the time,'' said Olive.

Mary-Kate clapped her giant hands together. ''Now you all know what Miss Sandhill says about talking about the future,''.

''We know, we know. Our little loop here in this little town is just perfect and the future isn't so grand,'' sighed Anastasia.

Mary-Kate nodded. Though from the reactions of others to her statement, she seemed to be the second mother to the children besides Miss Sandhill.

And this was our last night here. As we'd gotten a call from Adrian (a friend of Miss Peregrine's that lives in Englewood) that people in town were starting to become suspicious of the unexplained absence of 'The woman with all those children and the new caretaker of that Wack-o Portman kid'.

''We'll miss you when you leave,'' said Xia snuggling up to her boyfriend Raymond.

''We will too,'' said Claire from in between two pillows.

''We'll remember you all for forever and ever and ever,'' said Piper.

''We will too,'' said Bronwyn sitting up.

Mason entered the room with a tray of hot chocolate.

''Here it is guys!'' he said setting it down on the floor.

''Oh yum!'' said Rhett picking up a mug.

Everyone else picked up a mug as well.

Emma motioned for me to go out into the hall with her.

''Jake. What if the wights,'' said Emma.

I knew what she meant.

''Listen Emma, I know. I'm worried too. But I promise you nothing bad will happen to these guys,'' I told her.

Emma bit her lip,'' Some how I don't believe you''.

And then she went back into the room.

* * *

The next morning dawned and we were getting ready to leave.

''I'll miss you dearly Alma,'' said Miss Sandhill.

''As will I dear sister,'' replied Miss Peregrine.

The children were saying their goodbyes too.

Claire and Olive were hugging Piper.

Hugh looked wistfully at Raymond and Xia. Thinking of the girl he loved so dearly that was now gone forever.

At last we were headed off.

''I'll miss them,'' said Claire as we left the loop.

 **Look guys I know it's not my ever best work but I just got off of a long writers' block on this so bear with me please guys. I promised I'll update this every week or every other week from now on. As always if you enjoyed comment and review down below. And I will see you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again! Here is chapter 5 guys! Look some of the upcoming chapters will come out a bit slow. Because I'm still on somewhat of a writers' block. Sorry guys! I'm really trying! I love writing for you guys but it's just so hard sometimes! I just feel like I don't have very many ideas left for this story anymore before they all dry up. But anyway comment and review down below if you enjoyed. And I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Englewood, Florida, present day.**

We were back in Englwood after just over two weeks of being gone.

It was mid June now.

And the sweltering heat of a Florida Summer was pounding itself in.

We were all outside, because Miss Peregrine thought it would be nice for us to get some fresh air after being stuck in doors for just over two weeks.

Adrian's youngest sister Ryan was outside with us. And Bronwyn's girlfriend Edythe was there too, helping Bronwyn keep Claire from overheating.

The sprinkler was going and Olive was running around in it.

I heard the phone ringing inside the house.

Miss Peregrine then came outside.

''Mr. Portman it's your father,'' she explained.

I went inside.

''Hey, dad. What's going on?'' I asked.

''It's your uncles' Jakey. They're beginning to think I'm the one who killed your mother! I'm going crazy at just the thought of it. They're coming in three days! You have to be there when they come otherwise. They might actually report me to the police and have me arrested,'' My dad said it so fast I almost couldn't understand a word he said.

''Look dad. Everything will be okay. I promise,'' I told him in as calm a voice as I could muster up.

''You'd better be right Jake,'' my father said before he abruptly hung up.

''What was it your father needed?'' asked Miss Peregrine coming up behind me.

''My uncles are coming into town in three days and he wants me there because they think he killed my mother,'' I explained.

''Oh, dear,'' said Miss Peregrine.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Those uncles of yours might just be the two most thick headed normals or human beings I've ever met,'' said Miss Peregrine.

I nodded,'' I bet they are''.

''You may return to being outside Mr. Portman,'' said Miss Peregrine.

''What did you dad want?'' Asked Emma.

''My uncles think he killed my mother,'' I said.

''Those thick headed sons of bitches!'' said Emma.

''Even I know your father would never kill her,'' she added.

I nodded.

''Em can you come over and help Edythe and I for a moment?'' asked Bronwyn.

''Yes,'' replied Emma and then walked over to where her and Edythe were with Claire.

Then Ryan appeared at my side tossing a baseball up and down in her left hand.

''Hey, Jake!'' she said giggling.

''Hey, Ryan,'' I replied.

''Remember how when we met I said I couldn't stand the idea of living in a loop?'' said Ryan.

''How could I forget,'' I said.

''Well was it really that unfathomable?'' she asked me.

''It wasn't awful but I guess it really depends on the person you ask,'' I told her.

''Oh,'' she said slightly annoyed with me as though I didn't answer her question, or I gave her the answer she didn't want to hear. I wasn't sure which.

Ryan walked away.

And at that moment, I felt the life I had with the peculiars here in Florida was beginning to unravel.

And I wondered how long it would be before everything came undone.

 **Gah, I know it's not my best work. But as I said I'm still on a big writers' block so I don't know what else to do other then to keep writing and keep pushing through in hopes it will pass. And I'm not sure what I'll do if it doesn't blow over.**

 **Comment and review down below if you enjoyed. And I will see you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one! This chapter takes place in mid May. Comment and review down below if you want me to continue and I hope you all enjoy! Also sorry this took so long. Writers' block sucks.**

It was the day my uncles arrived. And I was dreading it. I hated having to talk to them in general and this had ruined my mood for the rest of the week. And what was worse they were bringing my spoiled assholes of cousins along too because 'the kids need some fresh air' what complete and total bullshit.

Though my dad allowed Emma to come along with me.

Emma herself didn't want to go, but knowing how my uncles could be she came along with me.

''I'm sorry if they cause you trouble Emma,'' I told her before they arrived.

''It's alright Jake. I just hope they won't be too big of assholes today,'' replied Emma and crossed her arms over her chest.

Emma had been a bit off since Bronwyn had started dating Edythe.

I assumed that Emma thought she was losing Bronwyn as her best friend due to the way she talked about Edythe.

''I wonder if Rachael will be high again like she was at your mothers' funeral,'' said Emma.

''I don't know. It's a toss-up usually. Sometimes she is sometimes she isn't,'' I said shaking my head.

Emma kissed me on the cheek.

''And that little brat Alexis. Who the first time I met her which was at your mothers' funeral, her face, arms and legs were all covered in dirt,'' said Emma.

''Yeah. Though she is probably the most spoiled one,'' I explained to her.

''You told me. Though I can see why. You said she was the baby your Uncle Les and Aunt Kelly wanted this baby for more that a decade and Alexis was also born ten weeks premature,'' Emma told me.

''I didn't think you were listening when I told you that,'' I confessed.

''Well I was,'' said Emma slightly annoyed.

My dad appeared.

''Your uncles will be here in ten minutes. Jake just tell them you met Emma,'' said My dad but I cut in before he finished.

''Scuba diving I know,'' I sighed.

''And Emma,'' said my dad.

''No fire at all,'' said Emma sighing and she unfolded her arms from her chest.

Ten minutes later my uncles arrived, and my spoiled cousins too.

Alexis came up and hugged Emma's legs.

Emma turned her head to me.

Her expression was one of,' what do I do?'.

Alexis released Emma's legs.

''Hi, Jake!'' Alexis squeaked and plastered a smile onto her face.

''Hello, Alexis,'' I said with plenty of forced cheerfulness in my voice and I bent down to her height and gave her a small hug, before standing up straight again.

She raced inside giggling.

Emma folded her arms.

And then we walked inside.

My uncles' were in the kitchen with my dad.

And Emma and I were with my cousins in the living room.

Ten minutes passed all calm and quiet.

Then.

''YOU KILLED HER!'' one of my uncles shouted.

Emma and I shot up out of our seats and raced into the kitchen.

I held my Uncle Bobby away from my father.

Who appeared to nearly be a moment away from clawing my dads' face off.

''Calm down,'' I said as I held my uncle back.

''Don't tell me to calm down'' Uncle Bobby shot back at me.

At that moment Rachel and Alexis appeared in the kitchen.

''Daddy stop accusing Uncle Frank,'' said Alexis.

''Rachel take your sister and go back out into the living room,'' Uncle Les told Rachel.

But Rachel didn't budge.

''Dad stop it,'' Rachel said,'' you of all the people in this fucked up world would know he wouldn't do something like this,''.

''Thank you Rachel,'' I thought.

At that moment a pot in the kitchen near my Uncle Bobby's leg shattered the dirt from the pot going everywhere.

''Alexis,'' hissed Rachel.

''Well I'm sorry. You know I can't control my powers when I'm upset Rachel,'' said Alexis and stomped her foot.

''What powers?'' I asked.

Rachel shot a look of anger at her young sister.

''She's got special powers that make her able to manipulate dirt. Though she doesn't exactly use it in the best ways sometimes,'' said Rachel.

''She's peculiar Jake,'' Emma whispered to me.

I nodded then I released my Uncle Bobby.

''She's a peculiar,'' I said.

''What's that?'' asked Uncle Les.

''It's someone who has something special about them. Like they can produce fire with their bare hands or be invisible,'' I explained.

''So like the X-men,'' said Uncle Les.

''Yeah like the X-men,'' I said.

''You can never tell anyone about her abilities,'' I said.

''Okay,'' said Uncles Les.

''The consequences could be disastrous,'' added Emma.

 **Okay guys. There it is. The end of chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next time. Bye!**


End file.
